


Do you dream in color?

by Avatar_of_Ragnarok



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Gen, Soft Beans, and i immediately had to fix, listen it was brought to my attention that i forgot lasher cuddles, shooort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_of_Ragnarok/pseuds/Avatar_of_Ragnarok
Summary: Listen, i made a mistake i have to rectify immediately.Lasher cuddles.





	Do you dream in color?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a reliable writer all fic is made out of spite plz enjoy.

For the life of her, Akali’s tired mind cannot remember how she may have gotten here. The only answer that comes to mind, is someone carrying her. Most likely Evelynn, Ahri usually just curls up with her wherever she falls asleep. Kai’Sa wakes her up and leads her towards their destination.

She remembers falling asleep on the back of the couch. This is no longer the back of the couch, for one arms are wrapped around her waist, legs entwined with her own. Soft, almost cool breath puffs against her neck. Something long and sinuous has slid into the sleeve of her shirt, wrapped itself around her torso like a snake seeking warmth, and pressed against her neck like a kitten. A wordless mumble passes her lips, eyes opening to see what exactly it is. 

Akali’s brain catches up instantly, the moment she sees that soft muted hue, attached to a wicked looking blade. She’s always wondered what they would feel like. Never before has she seen them like this, curled about like living things. Oh sure, she’s seen them. Lurking in the back, arching before her in the video. But never have they seemed more like flesh than now.

Briefly Akali wonders if Evelynn is asleep. It's strange, how she's never witnessed her asleep before. Had honestly started to think the woman incapable of it. Yet- Over her shoulder Akali glances, trying to move as little as possible. Wisp of shadow drift like smoke from Evelynn’s unmoving form. In a way she seems caught between a corporeal form, and a cloud of shadows.

That brings to question, if she sleeps why has she never before slept around Akali? Does she dream? Does she dream of the past? Of the hunt, of the sun kissing her skin? Are they in color, bright and blinding? Is she even truly asleep? She must be, or at least not aware enough to control the lashers from pressing closer. Curling around her like she is precious, like she needs to be protected. It’s- Warm. She feels warm, a soft flame in her soul.

Carefully, curiously, Akali reaches up the tip of her finger trailing along what looks to be the edge of a blade. It does not cut, instead she feels a pulse, warm with life. There is a soft breath in her ear, Evelynn’s body pressing flush against her back with a low rumble. 

“Rogue.” The word- Her nickname is a purr, a breathy sigh, and a pleased growl all at once. It sends a shiver of heat down her. Evelynn's lasher’s curl tighter against her, mimicking the brief tightening of Evelynn’s arms around her waist before they relax.

“Mmm-” A finger trails lazily along Akali’s thigh, the clawed tip raising goosebumps in its wake. “Go back to sleep my darlin’.” They are a sigh, soft and relaxed. In a way she has never truly heard or seen Evelynn before. A side that has been hinted at, but never put so blatantly on display before. This comfort, this trust it warms her far more than any amount of skin on skin ever has.

Wordless Akali hums, closes her eyes and presses her cheek against the lasher, unafraid of it cutting her. Wrapped in Evelynn’s embrace, she falls asleep once more to the soft rumbling purr of Evelynn behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft tm


End file.
